


Morning With The Twins

by TheMightyGhost



Series: Twins [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fatherhood, Parents, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 03:06:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20220766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyGhost/pseuds/TheMightyGhost
Summary: Loki wakes up to the start of his life with his wife and twin boys.





	Morning With The Twins

"Put that down, you little fiend!" He heard Sigrid say to one of the boys. "Váli! I mean it! Put it down!"

"But mummy...!"

"Váli. I won't say it again. Put it down or I won't let you watch that film your Uncle Thor let you borrow."

"Mummy! That's not fair!"

"Life isn't fair, Váli."

"You're not fair!"

Sigrid sighed heavily. "Váli, please darling. It's a very old tome, please just put it down for me, I need it just in case your father needs anymore healing."

He heard the sound of something being put down, and then he heard Váli tremulously say, "I'm sorry mummy. I'm just... I had a bad dream, and I feel weird, it feels weird having daddy back. I'm really happy, but things are going to change, and I don't know what to do, mummy. I'm sorry for saying you're not fair, I love you mummy, can I have an extra special hug now?"

Loki arrived at the doorway leading into the kitchen just as Sigrid bent down and hugged Váli tightly, kissing all over his face and stroking his hair, rubbing his back soothingly. Váli was crying softly, and she picked him up and kissed his cheeks as she whispered something to him which made him nod, wiping away his own tears. Váli rested his head against her shoulder, playing with her hair as she turned around and caught sight of Loki.

"Oh!" Sigrid walked over to him and took his hand. "You shouldn't be walking about, Loki. Come on, you can sit in the other room."

He let her lead him into the living room, where Nari was playing with some wooden blocks whilst simultaneously watching a cartoon. Loki was made to lie down on the sofa, a blanket draped over him, and Váli deposited on him, the boy still crying faintly. Loki brought the blanket over him as well, gently wiping away the boy's tears.

Nari followed Sigrid out of the room, and Loki could hear them talking as he comforted Váli. "Why are you so upset, little one?" he asked quietly.

"Just feel like you might take mummy away from us."

"In what way?"

Váli shrugged slightly, squashing his face against Loki's for a moment, and Loki realised his son was trying to reach his ear to whisper something to him. Loki tilted his head just enough to allow Váli to do just that. "You might be really strict, or you might upset mummy, because she's the best mummy ever, and she lets us sleep in her bed with her sometimes, and you might not want to share the bed with us, and then you might not want us playing in the park, or you might not help us get dressed, and mummy teaches us, and we go to the tutor down the road, and you might not like them, and-"

"Hey, hey." Loki rubbed his back soothingly. "I'm not going to prevent any of that. I love you very much, Váli. You and Nari, and your mother. You three are my little family and I would be lost without you."

"But you were lost..."

"I know, but I'm home now."

"But..." Váli sighed. "I just want my daddy, I just want mummy to be happy. She's been so sad, you know? Sometimes we'd hear her crying at night. I don't want mummy to cry, I don't want anyone to hurt my mummy. Please don't hurt mummy..."

"I won't, I promise." Loki kissed his brow.

"Pinky promise?" Váli held his pinky finger out. Loki smiled and pinky promised, and Váli was satisfied with that.

After a while, Sigrid came back into the room with Nari, with Nari showing Váli his painted nails. "Mummy did it for me!" he bragged, showing off the green painted nails. He was wearing a cute little green dressing gown, and then took his slippers off and showed off his painted toenails. "Look! Look!"

"I'm looking," Váli grumbled, rolling his eyes. "Mum, when are we going into the city next? I want to show daddy that shop we go to with Auntie Hilde.."

"Soon, darling."

"How soon?"

Sigrid, who was sitting on the other sofa petting her cat Bygul, gave him a look. "Soon."

Váli made a noise of disgruntlement but didn't argue with her. Instead he got up and said, "Can I show daddy my clothes?"

"Very well."

"Can I bring them down so I don't have to keep going back upstairs?"

"Fine, fine. I'll help you." Sigrid stood up and followed the boy out, leaving Loki with Nari, who walked up to him and shyly showed him his painted nails.

"Do you like them?" he asked.

"Yes, they look lovely, darling," he said, picking Nari up and sitting up so he could put the boy on his lap. "Do you like getting your nails painted?"

"Yeah. I like the different colours." Nari smiled a little. "I'm blue, but I like having other colours too, you know? I know I'm not as blue as you but... this makes me feel pretty. And mummy and uncle Thor and Auntie Hilde always say I'm pretty, and they always say Váli looks like you, and I look more like mummy."

"Would you rather look more like your brother does?" Loki asked.

Nari shook his head. "I like looking more like mummy. She's so pretty, I want to be pretty like her, you know? But I like that I have your hair and your uh... blue skin."

From upstairs they both heard Váli shouting, "No, Mummy! That's Nari's! It's hideous, why would I wear that?!"

"Váli likes clothes," Nari said. "He likes posing for Auntie Brunnhilde. Oh, and when Miss Carol comes over, and some of the others, he likes showing off for them. Brunn says that Váli’s a bit like Uncle Thor, he's a bit of a lady's man."

Loki chuckled. "He's a menace."

"Yeah." Nari scratched his chin. "If you and mummy have a girl, does that mean I won't be allowed to have my nails painted?"

Loki frowned. "It wouldn't change you being allowed to have your nails painted. If you want your nails painted, then you can have them painted. And as for... having a girl. Well..." Loki smiled slightly. "That would be down to whether or not your mother would want another child."

"But you do?"

"Perhaps."

"I read these books that said that you were the... mother? The mother of that eight-legged... Sleip..Sleipy?"

"Sleipnir."

"Is it true?"

Loki hesitated, unsure of how to answer him. "Did you ask your mother?"

"No."

"Ask her."

It was at that moment Váli returned with a big cardboard box stuffed full of clothes, with Sigrid rolling her eyes as she sat down next to Loki as per Váli’s request. The boy pushed the other sofa aside to clear an area, and then dived behind the sofa to get changed.

Nari turned to Sigrid and said, "Mummy, is daddy the mother of Sleipy?"

Sigrid looked down at him in surprise before looking at Loki, who gave a slight nod. She looked down at Nari again and said, "I was there when he gave birth to Sleipnir."

"Really?" Nari breathed out in amazement.

Sigrid smiled wider. And then both she and Loki started laughing, and Loki said, "No, Nari, I'm not the mother of Sleipnir. You and Váli are my only children."

"Oh." Nari sounded almost disappointed. "But we told our tutor that our big brother was a horse."

Before anymore could be said about the horse, Váli appeared from behind the sofa wearing designer jeans and a green shirt paired with a black leather jacket and sunglasses. He strutted out and pulled a pose, hands on his hips. "Hilde says I'll be a model one day," he said, pouting at his mother when she started laughing. "Mum!"

"You're very cute, Váli," she said diplomatically.

"Yeah, tell me something I don't know." He flounced off back behind the sofa and said, "Marks out of ten please!"

"Four!" Nari shouted.

"WHAT!"

"Sorry, sorry. I meant five. Four for the posing. One for the attitude."

Loki exchanged a look with Sigrid, who seemed resigned to the oncoming argument. Váli, sunglasses off, jacket off, stared at his brother as he poked his head out from behind the sofa. "Excuse me? What attitude?"

Nari smiled sweetly. "You're so stupid."

"Hey!"

"Ooh mummy, look at me posing!" Nari got up and started strutting about mocking his brother, who was gaping at him. "Look at this new leather jacket that I bought on our tutor's credit card! Ooh, mummy, I'm gonna be a model! Ooh, mummy, pay attention to me mummy-"

"Shut up!"

"Make me!"

Váli charged at Nari, but Sigrid's arm came out to stop him just in time. She sighed wearily. "Can we just have one day without a full on assault?" she asked.

"No!" the twins shouted in unison.

"He started it!" Váli pointed at Nari, who stuck his tongue out.

"I never! You're the one with the attitude problem!"

"What ATTITUDE!"

"THAT ATTITUDE!"

"I DON'T HAVE AN ATTITUDE! YOU HAVE AN ATTITUDE!"

"Keep it down." Loki stood up, towering over the boys, and they faltered, gazing up at him nervously. "I understand the urge to want to fight with each other, but please give your mother some respite. At least for the rest of the day."

"But-"

"No buts," Loki silenced Nari.

"But what about my-" Váli pointed to his rear.

"Don't be stupid!" Nari snapped. "He meant-"

"Boys." Loki spoke firmly and sternly, and the boys frowned up at him. "That is enough now."

"You can't tell us what to do!" Váli retorted, with Nari agreeing readily, arms folded defiantly.

"We have rights!" Nari added, with Váli nodding his approval.

"Yeah! We have rights. And we have the right to ignore you!"

"Oh?" Loki raised an eyebrow, trying not to smile. "Is that so?"

"Yes it is so!" Nari said, with Váli patting his back. "We don't listen to hypo- hypogriffs-"

"Hypocrites," Sigrid quietly corrected.

"Hyprocrites," Nari said without faltering. "You're the Trickster. It's in your constit- constitution to be tricky and naughty. Uncle Thor said you used to turn into a snake and stab him, so why can't Váli turn into a snake and stab me?"

"Yeah!" Váli said. "Why can't I stab Nari?"

"Wait." Nari paused. "Wait, don't stab me."

"Then who should I stab?"

"Uncle Thor?" Loki suggested innocently.

The boys looked at each other and whispered hurriedly, before nodding. "Yeah, we want to stab uncle Thor!" Nari declared.

"And you can't stop us!" Váli added.

They watched the boys walk out of the room, and Sigrid held up her hand when Loki made to follow them. They heard the sound of the cutlery drawer being opened, and then heard Nari say, "But these knives are blunt."

"What about those special knives over there?"

"But mummy says if we touch them she'll cut our willies off."

Váli snorted. "She won't do that. Um... hopefully not."

"Maybe we should take one of daddy's daggers?" Nari whispered, but by that point, both Loki and Sigrid were lingering in the kitchen doorway, so the whispering was rendered pointless.

"Um... but didn't he try to stab that purple boy?" Váli said. "And he ended up getting, you know-" Váli mimicked choking himself. "So I don't want that to happen."

"I doubt Uncle Thor would strangle us."

"I don't know... Hilde might."

"Yeah, but we wouldn't try to stab her. We're not stupid." Nari took out a fork and jabbed it at Váli’s arm. "Is that sharp enough?"

Váli rubbed his arm. "No. It didn't pierce my skin- no!" He smacked the fork aside before Nari could try to jab it into his arm again. "We need a sharper tool."

Nari pursed his lips and then gasped. "Oh! The shears!"

Váli went wide eyed. "Oh! Yes! Yes! Get them, get them!"

They went out the backdoor, and Loki turned to Sigrid, who didn't seem terribly surprised. "Is this a common event?" he asked.

The look Sigrid gave him was answer enough.

  
  



End file.
